Live Zero
by hap24
Summary: En un mundo donde dios es lo mas importante... los humanos bailamos en la palma de su mano, un joven afectado por la logica de este mundo sufrira un gran giro en su "vida"


Esta historia es de un mundo extraño, un mundo fantasioso, o tal vez no tanto, tal vez somos parte de el sin darnos cuenta, tal vez te identifiques o solo tal vez veas la similitud con la realidad, esta es la historia de personas como tu que vivían en un mundo de ignorancia ya que Esta es la historia de como todo sufrió un giro en el guion.

Los humanos, bailamos todos una solo melodía como si fuéramos las bailarinas de una caja musical, la melodía llamada vida, estamos condenados a bailar la canción de la vida, estamos en la palma de la mano de alguien, hasta ahora nadie sabe si este ser existe o no pero hay razones de sobra para creer.

Muchos creen que estamos en las manos de dios, eso pues es la conveniencia, solo se cree en dios porque la gente no podría enfrentar que en realidad algo siniestro nos manejara a su antojo.

El mundo prefiere vivir en ignorancia y aunque lo supieran jamas harían algo.

Esta es la historia de un mundo bizarro

un mundo lleno de tragedias y dolor

todos aquellos que busquen una historia linda de amor, aventuras, y cosas que se resuelvan fácilmente mejor no la busquen aquí.

CAPITULO 1 Muéstrame la verdad!

Un día soleado como cualquier otro, no había nada en especial, la vida de todos los humanos pasaba según el mandato de la realidad, según el guion que nos dieron a cada uno para vivir.

Aquí en una pequeña localidad es donde las anormalidades comenzaron

Un chico llamado Asiel que vivía en total tranquilidad como toda su vida sin preocupación alguna.

El sentado en su asiento como siempre sin hacer nada mas que jugar con su bolígrafo, escribir y dibujar tonterías, bueno para el los estudios no son tan importantes, no es como si su vida dependiera de ello, el no era del tipo estudioso si no que era mas de pasar con lo necesario, el fácilmente se le podría describir como mediocre.

Sus pensamientos eran los que cualquier joven a esta edad tienen, cosas como quiero que esto acabe, eran sus mas normales deseos.

El se limitaba a dormir o esperar la ahora de salida

(Riing)

*Por fin acabo*

Esa fue su exclamación mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento y llevándose su mochila

Había sonado la campana era ahora de ir a casa, bueno eso es lo que normalmente harían todos en cambio el llegaba a su casi 3 horas después del toque del timbre, era fácil deducir que tenia problemas en casa

Pero están equivocados si eso es lo que creen la realidad es que el no tiene a nadie que lo espere en casa.

*Ya regrese!*

*Cierto nadie mas vive aquí*

*Creo que aun no puedo liberarme de la rutina*

*mejor saldré un rato*

El enfrente de esa casa sola mostró algo de tristeza, rápidamente cerro aquella puerta y se dispuso a salir.

Aunque ya era tarde para salir eso fue lo que hizo, no sabia que al hacer eso había cometido un tremendo error, mas que un error en su mundo era como un pecado el había ido contra su destino, por alguna anomalía el salio del guion de la vida

El se había convertido en pecador.

Puede que parezca exagerado e irracional pero por esa simple decisión el ya no formaba parte de este mundo.

*de veras que pereza salir*

*mejor me hubiera quedado en casa*

Mientras decía eso y caminaba des preocupadamente con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza con un paso semi-lento, ignoraba que el había ido contra de su guion.

Su actuación en este mundo se acabo de forma inesperada.

¿Dime que se hace cuando actor acaba su escena y aun sigue en el escenario?

Creo que la respuesta es obvia a todo actor que ya no es parte de la obra debe desaparecer.

El pasaba con una pereza increíblemente grande caminando, en ese mismo momento el se topo con una botella vacía, creo que es claro lo que hizo después, como cualquier otro joven empezó a patearla

En realidad para el eso era muy divertido, se le podía ver inusualmente feliz.

El, que no suele divertirse de ese modo, era muy extraño verlo así y aun mas con algo tan banal, pero lo que a el le divertía era recordar como jugaba con sus amigos cuando el era solo un niño

En verdad parecía como si solo patear esa simple botella lo hacia tan feliz como volver a estar con ellos.

(Prush!)

Fue el sonido que se libero cuando alguien en la cara de asiel piso aquella botella.

Alguien insensiblemente la había pisado frente a su cara, de repente su felicidad se acabo y había empezado su nueva vida

Su encuentro con el destino había iniciado.

Su cara cambio increíblemente rápido, antes de ese momento tenia la expresión de un niño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero en ese momento su semblante cambio, esa felicidad rápidamente desapareció, un mini estado de shock se presento, el sentía el peligro.

A pesar de no saber la situación en la que se encontraba presentía que estaba en peligro era el mismo miedo que aquel fatídico día.

El reflejaba un tremendo miedo, tanto que termino cayendo de senton, con sus brazos apoyado contra el suelo, no podía ni hablar solo podía mirar a ese tipo tan extraño de arriba hacia abajo lentamente

Ese tipo era un rubio con un expresión y cara de un loco de atar, aquel hombre no parecía alguien conocido, era alto, con traje negro.

así que que eras tu?

no se por que siempre me encargan a las mierdas como este mocoso

bueno en fin mejor acabo esto rápido

Este extraño hombre dijo tales palabras que claramente sonaban como una amenaza, mientras su cara se acercaba peligrosamente hacia asiel.

aunque Asiel no entendía nada de la situación algo sabia muy bien y era que aquel tipo rubio no venia solo a saludar

*quien diablos eres?*

Asustado como un gatito y temblando pregunto asiel

yo como te lo podría decir Acercándose ese joven con paso firme hacia asiel lentamente y diciéndole al oído con una voz tenue.

un ángel

* eh?* como marca la lógica asiel se sorprendió tanto que lo dejo sin habla, aquel tipo ni de cerca parecía lo que nosotros conocemos como ángel.

lo se, lo se no lo parezco pero en realidad eso soy, o al menos es asi como la humanidad nos conoce

*(Glup)* asiel, tragándose su saliva y tomando valor.

*Entonces si eres un ángel ¿que haces aquí?*

ahh?

simple estoy aquí para acabarte

si mi amigo para acabarte

Jajajajaja, Aquel hombre se rió tan feliz, mientras se movía lentamente el cabello.

bueno basta de charla inmediatamente enfoco su mirada en el como si asiel fuera su presa

aquellos ojos parecían mas a los de un animal que a los de un ser divino, unos ojos rojos color carmesí pupilas dilatadas el en verdad parecía un depredador

Como un acto de magia de su brazo saco una espada larga del tipo ingles de filo impresionante, de color dorado con varias piedras preciosas y se la puso directamente en el cuello de asiel

nos vemos en el cielo jajaja

*Espera! Es...pera! Al menos al menos dime por que, porque tengo que morir*

bueno si al menos vas a morir seria justo que sepas la verdad

fuera mascara, olvídate de la farsa verdadera apariencia del mundo! Revelate ante mi!, eso en realidad parecía como un hechizo de una bruja mas que poderes santos.

Trrssshh! Aquella espada empezó a brillar como una estrella.

Sin decir nada aquel ángel empuño la espada en dirección a asiel

Tan rápido como la puso en su dirección incrusto aquella espada en el ojo de asiel sin compasión alguna

Trchh!

Aunque solo fue una parte de aquella espada boto mucha sangre

Habiendo hecho esto, aunque su ojo fue atravesado, el increíblemente aun podía ver pero lentamente el mundo se empezó a oscurecer, todo se torno de un color gris, el retiro su espada como si nada y la gente que no estaba en su campo visual hasta hace poco apareció tan rápido como la vista anterior desaparecía.

Lo que se podía ver era la gente y algo que los acompañaba era algo parecido a un dialogo y decía claramente como nació, como vivió y como murió en letras un poco borrosas

En todo su cuerpo tenían una serpiente agarrada fuertemente de ellos, aquella serpiente variaba de forma y color según la persona, pero de esa serpiente salia un aura parecida a la de un demonio.

Todo era muy confuso nada en esas cosas vistas tenia sentido.

*Dime que.. es... esto! Porque duele tanto al verlo, porque?* tomándose fuertemente el pecho mientras en aquel se dibujaba una sonrisa de burla.

*porque la serpiente, por que el texto*

Asiel Agarrándose el cabello con gran fuerza parecía que quería arrancarlos de raíz, junto con su cara completamente trastornada

*Draggssh* asiel había vomitado.

Eh?

serpientes, textos?

eso no es posible, tu eres un simple humano por lo tanto solo el aura que vive en los humanos es lo que debiste ver

El ángel ciertamente se veía desconcertado.

Dime dime exactamente que es lo que viste, Aquel ángel que no entendía porque asiel tuvo una revelación tan inusual, Tomando del cuello a Asiel y alzándolo por encima del piso eso.  
* eso lo que te dije es lo que vi, lo que te dije es justamente lo que vi* inexpresiva-mente con sus mirada perdida

mentira nadie nadie debería ser capaz de ver tal información, solo ellos deberían ahora quien parecía al borde de la locura era aquel ángel, no podía creer lo que había escuchado

El movía en forma de negación su cabeza a tal información dada por asiel, era tanta la sorpresa al ver a asiel con esa cara llena de dolor que lentamente soltó su cuello.

*matame! no hay necesidad de vivir en un mundo así*

*Matame matame!*, asiel tomo del traje a aquel ángel, con una expresión de loco y mirada de sufrimiento.

*tu lo dijiste que me matarías ahora hazlo!*, el tomo aquella espada que empuñaba el ángel y la puso directamente en su cuello.

ya no tenia ganas de vivir.

*hazlo ya no necesito vivir, librame de est...* gritaba con gran fuerza

Srihsss!

Sangre, sangre de aquel ángel había caído sobre asiel, su sangre que cayo y su cabeza que salio volando fue en un instante, antes de que terminaran de hablar

Aquel tipo había sido asesinado brutalmente!

Una espada era lo que había cortado a aquel tipo, con un corte brutal fue ferozmente asesinado, salio mucha sangre y en cuanto se disperso toda se podía entrever una figura humana, se veían sus ojos azules pero llenos de odio.

*Ahhhh?*

Tsss! Se oyó cuando aquella espada toco el suelo con su sonido metálico.

[Bien eh acabado aquí], una voz delgada y aguda sonó

esta persona era una mujer joven, no rebasaba por mucho los 16 años, tenia el pelo negro brillante como las noches de invierno y la cara de una muñeca pero aquella mujer hermosa era una asesina.

Camino hacia su dirección lentamente mientras estaba en el piso, se detuvo a unos pasos de el, Asiel solo podía verla hacia arriba, su cabello se mecía entre sus hombros por el viento y la luz de la luna la hacia ver como si ella brillara.

Ella con la mirada hacia el horizonte dijo.

[Sera mejor que te vallas]

[Este no es lugar para mocosos como tu]

[Si no te vas rápido vendrán mas como el y no sera fácil para ti salir con vida]

[Tu nombre]

*Eh? *

[Cual es tu nombre?]

*Asiel*

[Mmmnn.. con que Asiel lindo nombre para un "live zero"]

Cruzando sus brazos, asentando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos en una forma despreocupada dijo.

*... cero que? *

se acerco rápidamente a el inclinando su cuerpo hacia el, eso le dijo en un tono de claro enojo y sorpresa.

[Hah? Ese estúpido ángel ni siquiera te dijo eso?]

Su cara estaba a una distancia cercana de el, tanto que incluso podía sentir su aliento.

[Que te pasa Asiel tu cara esta roja, te pasa algo?], agitándolo decía aquella mujer

Lo que dejo fuera de combate fue el atuendo tan llamativo y mas aun que en cuanto se acerco lo que se veían eran sus pechos, era lógico que no soportaría tal desconcertante vista.

*No, no me pasa nada!* desvió la mirada rápidamente, aunque era evidente que se había apenado.

Alejándose de ella rápidamente se levanto del suelo, mientras se paraba dijo.

*A todo esto antes dijiste "live zero", cierto?*

*Que es un "live zero" y por que me llamaste de esa forma?*

El sonaba in-usualmente calmado a pesar que hace poco estaba eufórico por aquella vista.

El se acerco a ella rápidamente y puso su cara a unos escasos centímetros de la de ella mientras la tomaba fuertemente de los hombros.

Acercando su cara tanto como pudo.

*Que diablos es todo esto?*

Inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha con unos ojos totalmente inexpresivos y oscuros.

[Lo siento, lo siento mucho pero ya no eres de este mundo]

*Eh?*

Asiel quedo con una cara desencajada por lo extraño de esa noticia.

...

*No te preocupes en fin ya no quería vivir en este lugar podrido jajaja*

Asiel a pesar de esa noticia tan critica solo cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza

(Goteo)

Con aquellas palabras en mucho tiempo soltó una lagrima algo que ni siquiera en el momento que supo de la muerte de sus amigos hizo.

*Pero que... por que estoy llorando? *

*Yo se los prometí...*

*les prometí que no lloraría, pero ahora.. *

*lo siento...*, Asiel se tallaba los ojos intentando no derramar mas lagrimas pero el ciertamente sufria mucho.

[Mi nombre es liina]

[Se que fue descortés no decirlo antes pero ese es mi nombre]

*tu nombre es ciertamente lindo, "liina"*, Asiel mientras la adulaba parecía haberse olvidado de su situación.

[Este amm este...]

Liina tenia la cara muy roja tanto que perecía un ji tomate

Tenia la mirada hacia abajo y se movía hacia los lados suavemente.

*Que te pasa estas tu enferma?*

Asiel se acerco a ella y le toco la frente moviendo su fleco a un lado.

[Ahhh...]

Ella se puso aun mas roja y aventó instintivamente la mano de asiel a un lado.

[Cl... claro que no idiota!]

Liina grito fuertemente cerrando sus ojos con sus brazos hacia abajo y extremadamente roja.

Esta escena era tan despreocupada como cualquiera de una comedia romántica.

Tuh... tuh

Aihgg!

Asiel había caído inesperadamente de rodillas en el suelo.

Estas bien?

Si no te preocupes solo me duele el ojo

Tu ojo porque es de ese color gris? Que te acaba de pasar?

Parecía muy desconcertada yendo varios pasos hacia atrás.

Ehh? Que te pasa que mi ojo que? asiel levantándose

cuéntamelo que demonios significa esto? grito fuertemente

ese es el problema, eres un demonio un live zero

...

_un demonio es lo que dijo ella esta loca verdad, eso no es posible._ todo en esta vida se había convertido en un juego abominable

que es ese silencio? eso era lo que querías saber no? sera mejor que te vayas

flummm, fluumm el aleteo se oia a lo lejos

ya vienen te dije que te fueras, en fin veras lo que en verdad es un ángel!]

rápidamente liina tomo una posición de salto empuñando aquella espada con gran fuerza y saltando por los aires

[corre sera mejor que te apresures!] ella mientras saltaba por los edificios gritaba

_todo esto es una locura verdad? es un sueño cierto? _

mientras el divagaba en sus pensamientos ocurrían cosas que el no imaginaria!

_una pluma?_ no habría problema si fuera una pluma cualquiera el problema es el color, estaba bañada en sangre

tan frio como un tempano de hielo asiel no podía ni siquiera mover un dedo, esto parecía una broma pero no lo era...

en cuanto reacciono ya tenia una mano desconocida y oscura frente a el era imposible moverse a tiempo... shssss! frente a el en ese instante había sido cortada esa mano

asiel gira la cabeza como 40 grados

liina su salvadora por segunda vez esos ojos hermosos de color azul estaban completamente oscuros y sin vida, esa expresión no era para nada la de la misma joven con la que asiel había platicado era una persona diferente.

esos ojos eran lo único que se podía ver con tal rapidez que seguro le ganaría a cualquier avión, era demasiado rápida para seguirla con la vista

esos rayos azules que se podían ver eran como un rastro de luz en medio de la oscuridad aunque solo se podían ver sombras se notaba la diferencia de poderes ella simplemente jugaba su cara estaba tan diferente a lo que el recordaba

aquellas luces que zigzagueaban y esas sombras que que eran cortadas hasta el punto de ser descuartizadas seguramente formaban un ambiente completamente bizarro y asqueroso

sigh, sgh sutilmente movía su espada con una elegancia impresionante de una forma casi impredecible y a una velocidad impresionante

_aquella pelea donde ella desmembraba a placer, aquella pelea donde yo era el blanco, aquel mundo donde yo soy un indeseado_

_aquellos momentos, aquellos segundos marcaron un acontecimiento importante en mi vida o mas bien dicho en mi "no vida" _

_Este es el final de una vida y el principio de algo mas grande..._


End file.
